


Captive Bride

by EnidZsasz



Category: Hollow Kingdom - Clare B. Dunkle, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/M, Goblins, Kinda Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey was taken in by the Hollow Hill estate, an very old family of Roberts, who had taken their entire estate and turned it into a home for children. After turning seventeen she is required to head into the 'lodge house' with various others for a month long set of parties. The locals as it were are looking for men and women to marry and Rey wants little to do with it. Here she meets two men, who both have decided to vie for her hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey remembered days where she spent in the work house when she was little. Barely old enough to work was good enough for Plutt, and she remembered how tired and exhausted she was at the end of the day. How she would nearly nod over her food before bed. Then there were the constables that came in and dragged Plutt away for what he was doing. Then she and the others were gathered up, and then dropped unceremoniously into a home for children in the thick countryside. She would much rather be at the work house then where she was now she thought. Rose elbowed her as Rey tried to walk 'daintily' towards a small table for refreshments. 

"Don't you think this is amazing?" Rose whispered. Rey frowned towards Rose. Oh Rey had heard of 'masked' balls, but she always thought they were all just tales. Right now she was in one. Rose was wearing one cat like one with little wire whiskers coming out. Rey had a bird one that had black feathers, coming out to help cover her dirt brown hair. It's beak went down to cover most of her face and she was somewhat glad for it. She shook her head and finally reached the table grabbing a tiny dainty sandwich about the size of a large coin. She grimaced, it was no where near satisfying. 

Rose moved off to further explore the party they had been dumped in. Finn, Rose and Rey all were orphans, and all were under the care of Hollow Hill estates. At the moment they were in a party that the estate was throwing in the 'lodge' house. It must have once been a strange little house, the first floor had all been ripped open so that it was an entire ball floor. The floors were of polished white wood that hurt to look at in the 'new' electric wiring. New because she caught several whispering about it. That struck her as odd, when she lived in London everything was electric. 

Rey grabbed another tiny sandwich and sighed in frustration when she could and did swallow the entire thing whole. "Not to your liking?" a smooth voice asked her. Rey flinched away from the figure and glared for a moment before giving him her best, or worst, curtsy. 

"No sir." she said politely. They had all been drilled on POLIET. She examined the man, he was wearing black and red, along with a fox mask. It's colors blended into his bright copper colored hair and his bright green eyes danced from behind the mask. Lingering on her and nothing else. Rey wanted to squirm, she didn't want to be anything else then a nobody, it was what she always had been and anything else felt like it wasn't her anymore. He offered his hand out to her in a smooth motion bowing towards her. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. His voice was a strange tone, pleading, yet commanding her. Rey felt like she wanted to obey but stepped back away from him. His eyes darted back up to hers pupils going wide. She had the uncanny feeling like this was exactly something she shouldn't have done. Finn laughed, cutting between her and the man, giving Rey a moment to flee. She took it, running for the door to the outside where more revelers were spilling out. Someone called to her, Rose she thought, but she headed out and away from the majority of people. 

It wasn't long before she was in the ill kempt forest and walking away. "Do you want to dance?" she mocked with a sudden outburst. "No I do not you pompus dolt!" she explained to herself. She headed up a small hill towards a stand of trees in a circle blindly. It felt like it was drawing her in and she needed to be there as soon as possible. "I don't want to be here, and I would rather be," she ranted, weaving between the massive trunks. "Taking care of my birds." she finally came out into a circle. The stand of oak trees in a circle created a circle, with clear grass turf in the middle. It felt safe here, and she settled down walking to the middle to look up at the darkening skies. "I don't even know WHY I am here." she whined. 

"To be a bride." said a deep voice. Rey started eyes dancing around for the voice. Whoever it was stepped out, barely visible in the quickly falling night. She knew he was wearing a set of black clothes, and maybe of all things a long cloak with a hood. But otherwise she could not see him as he stood by one of the oak trees. He was tall as she looked him over, and his stance, slightly hunched over, promised even more height if he straightened himself up. 

"A bride?" Rey replied after a moment. Her heart calmed itself, the first starts started to show through the navy skies. 

"Yes." he stated simply. Rey sighed towards him. 

"You could explain, that is what I mean." she demanded. 

"It would be a month long party in a way," he replied a sardonic tone of voice. "They always love their parties." he leaned back to one of the trees and she snorted. "So who are you?" 

"Rey. And You?" she questioned. Part of her decided to be wary of the man, no matter how friendly he may show to be. 

"Marak Wren." he replied quickly. Her eyebrow rose at the strange name, however she heard a fast set of feet heading towards her. She dashed towards his side to hide in the shadows by him. "Hiding?" he asked. Rey opened and closed her mouth. 

"Maybe," she answered watching the other side of the circle. The fox masked man came out into the other end as the last of the sky darkened completely leaving the world into darkness. 

"Pleasure to see you again Taige." Wren stated flatly as the moon lights finally lit up the area. 

"Wren, what are you doing out of that hole?" 'Taige' replied. Rey stared between the two, obviously they had a history. 

"I do as I please on MY lands." Wren replied, a dark emphasis on my. They looked like they were about to do more, however both seemed to realize that she was there and paused a moment. She had the uncanny feeling of being a peahen against two peacocks. "Rey, you should get back to your people." Wren told her. Rey blinked towards him. 

"Why would that be Wren? Is she not safe around you?" Taige's voice was full of venomous amusement. 

"I can say the same for you." Wren stated simply. Taige went silent. Rey watched the exchange more curious then wary. 

"What is this about?" she demanded. The two turned back to her and then back to each other. 

"Posturing," Wren stated before Taige could speak. "A manly thing you know." Rey smiled towards him as Taige grimaced stepping away from the two of them. "We know each other too well." she nodded, he held out a hand towards her. It was gloved in black leather. She felt for a moment it wouldn't look human, however it was as human as her own hand was. Her stomach growled then, and she flushed in embarrassment. 

"Sorry," she replied lamely. 

"Would you like to get something more," he turned to Taige and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Substantial?" Rey hesitated a moment before taking his hand. 

"No girl, you want to come back with me." Taige pleaded towards her. She frowned and shook off the tone, allowing Wren to take her out away from the tree ring. Her heart thudded a bit in fear when she left them, heading into the night. Rey could see very well in the dark, it was one thing that kept her alive back in the work house. When she would steal away on the least exhausting nights to steal food from Plutt's stores. Taige let them leave without trying to follow them. He headed towards a faint light away, a bonfire. He was mostly silent by her as she tried to see into his cloak, but he was careful, never allowing his face beyond the shadows of cloth. His walk was even more curious, she had the resemblance of a powerful sort of walk that reminded her of the large birds at the zoo. 

At the bonfire was a group of people, Rey blinked at them all feeling even more wary. Several of them were covered like Wren, others were like the few dwarfs she had seen. But quite also unlike them as well. These people were just like a normal person just shrunk down, almost like children, but more proportioned. They were roasting slices of beef on the crackling fire and the smell was heavenly on her senses. Rey let go of Wren's hand to go towards them as they smiled towards her. 

"Oh dear you must be hungry!" cried one tiny lady. Barely up to Rey's waist she was old, heavily wrinkled and bald. Without even eyebrows or eye lashes at that. She wore thick goggle like glasses that made her blue eyes all the more larger then they were. Rey's stomach decided her on whether or not she'd be wary, she wasn't, as the old woman drew her further towards the fire. Handing her a thick plate meant for picnics the old woman threw down a slice of beef, and then from a pot off the side scooped up new potatoes. 

"Yes, thank you so much!" Rey took the plate from her digging in without waiting for a fork. They seemed highly amused at that Wren stood by taking one of the slabs for himself and eating it hunched over without ever exposing himself. 

"Now Wren you didn't just take her from the party without a by your leave did you?" the old woman asked as Rey began to tear into the beef. It was perfectly medium rare, leaving her to lick up her hands and fingers as its juices ran down them. She was mortified for a moment as they all looked to her and stalled herself for a moment. 

"No Maz, she came by herself." Wren replied. "Though Taige had tried to keep her to himself." 

"What was that about?" Rey demanded. They turned to her and she flushed in embarrassment. 

"A bit of a old feud between them. Its been that way for a long time." Maz told her. Rey blinked at this, and ate a bit more. "You came from the party correct?" Rey nodded. 

"Yes, I never wanted to go anyways. I have things to do." Rey answered honestly. She gave a slight huff and finally took off the mask setting it aside. She could feel Wren's stare on her then again but refused to look at him. No she wasn't a beauty Rey would never want to be as such. Maybe he thought she would be beautiful, but she ate the last of the beef feeling full finally. 

"What sort of things if I may ask?" Maz asked. Rey smiled. 

"I take care of birds! I have a parrot, it got loose from the zoo, and I caught the clever thing. I taught him how to speak poetry!" Rey told her excitedly. Maz nodded on eagerly. "I named him BeeBee." 

"Birds are nice." Wren stated flatly, his tone filled with a bit of lingering wonder. "I like them as well." Rey turned to him.

"Oh yes! They are wonderful aren't they dear?" Maz interrupted before Rey could speak. "Now what should I call you? You heard Wren state my name yes? It's Maz I helped to nurse him!" Rey blinked at the woman. 

"I'm Rey, I... don't really have any other name to me." Maz nodded sympathetically.

"You don't need many names, just one." Wren stated. "That's all the matters isn't it?" she turned to him, feeling an odd sense of flattery. "Rey is a wonderful name." 

"Oh... thank you?" Rey bit her lip. "Should I be getting back to the, estate house?" she asked them. They stalled for a moment, but Wren nodded, finishing up his slice of beef. 

"Yes, I can take you." Rey sighed in relief. "I don't suppose you'd care to meet me tomorrow?" he asked her after she stood, Maz taking the plate. Rey fingered her mask unsurely. 

"You can, I... might look forwards to it." she told him hesitantly. She could feel him smile again at her as he slowly edged away from the bonfire. For a long while he was silent as if deep in thought as he led her into the woods towards the estate house. "Can I ask WHY Taige… behaved that way?" Rey wondered towards him. 

"What do you mean?" Wren asked her. 

"I mean the way he talked, like he wanted me to do something, but I didn't want to do it. It felt strange, like he was drawing me away." She explained. Wren shrugged and she heard the ruffling of feathers. She took a quick glance around but there were no birds around. 

"Yes, I saw, you resisted without a thought. It means something to him, he gets his way and I believe you drew his eye because of not following his orders." Wren told her, she made a face. They were just drawing up along the path to the estate house and she blinked. It seemed to take no time at all, the route that they took on a small cart wound around 'hollow hill' taking an hour by a small trudging car. But it took no time at all to walk there cutting through the forest. 

"Thank you!" Rey told him and took his proffered hand. She tried another curtsey, and he bowed in half, that same ruffling feather sound coming with the moment. 

"Yes, till tomorrow then just Rey." she smiled, and took her hand back. Feeling again flattery. She didn't even realize he hadn't really answered her question until she got back to Beebee. 

"To draw you to me! To plant on you the first time lips!" Beebee called to her as she got into her room. He was a large bird and free to roam her room, he was smart enough, usually, to leave his droppings in one place however as he flapped at her. "FIRST TIME LIPS!" Beebee called to her. Rey sighed, and giggled tiredly. 

"Alright Beebee." she told him and went to him, kissing his beak. "There, kisses!" she grinned to him as he cooed towards her. Rey stripped herself out of the dress she wore, a plain black dress she didn't care for, and then dropped into her bed. Beebee recited something towards her as she closed her eyes. Rey lived in a room on the ground floor that faced the forest, staring out into it she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

* * *

Wren slowly tapped the set of doors into the estate house and the large parrot bird turned to him with its beady eyes as the doors opened. He didn't go inside the room just yet, though he could. Instead he focused on the girl now asleep in the bed. Did he dare break the truce, or did he wait and hope? Wren's blood called him to just take the girl, she'd be ideal wouldn't she? His father had taken his mother on the first night, but he was curious. She deftly avoided the spell of persuasion Taige had tried to make on her. She obviously had elf blood in her, and that in itself drew Taige, and Wren himself to her. "To escape utterly from others!" the parrot told him and he flicked his gaze to it. "Anchors and holds!" it said a moment later. It was intelligent, he could sense. 

"Would you watch over her?" he called to it. The bird examined him, its beady eye looking at him. 

"I am watching her." the parrot said clearly. Wren nodded to it. "Protect her?" he asked. 

"Taige is a sore looser, I'll keep watch as long as I can, but he'll likely come calling to her." the bird flapped its wings and snapped its large beak. 

"Not for long!" he stated proudly. "Rey mine! Rey good!" Wren smiled under his hood. 

"I'll see you later then, Beebee it was?" Beebee puffed up proudly at being known. "Good to meet you good knight." he closed the doors with a soft click leaving Rey to sleep off the exhaustion. He did do a bit of magic to get them to the estate house quicker and such a thing would exhaust everyone. Its how the elves traveled often, how they scattered about and then came back towards Hollow Hill. It was odd in a way using elven magic instead of good goblin or dwarf magic. But he was back underground in no time at all. His people, at least the more human looking ones, were talking about the few that they had seen in the party. Maz was by his side as he undid his confining clothes finally. 

Marak Wren was the king of goblins, he straightened himself as much as possible as he passed by his people. They stopped to bow their heads to him, Maz carefully folded up the cloak looking up at him. "did she draw your eye?" Maz asked. 

"Yes, it might be a fight with Taige, so we will have to play this carefully." he answered. Maz shook her head. 

"That man, he might only want her now that you want her." Maz replied. Wren settled into the chamber where a small set of dwarves waited for a new thing to build. It was hard to say where, but he decided on going lower, to create a larger network of tunnels. Even ones of escape should the humans start to destroy hollow hill. Wren towered over them, just as he towered over everyone of his race. Elf pretty, they said, elf tall they said. Wren shrugged off these comments, he was king, and therefor they were good as anything. His stance was more due to his body then choosing. Wren's legs at the knee's down were bird like, covered now by well tailored boots to his fitting. His tailbone jutted out with a set of feathers that when he had no time to clip would trail on the ground. His hands were like talons as well, but more human like ending in sharp points. From his back was a set of wings, as a bat and bird fused, they uncurled from his shoulders stretching out. He was colored mostly in a sort of tannish brown for the tail feathers, but his wings were a bright blue and black. Its why he was called Wren, for he looked like a 'fairy wren' to his mother. 

He felt nervous yes, after all he was choosing a bride just as Taige was, among others, but they both had an eye on the same girl. He comforted himself a the lack of comfort she showed Taige, and instead seemed to gravitate towards him. It was possible she could be part goblin, though that was rare indeed for an apparent human girl. She looked divine to him, with her earthly brown hair, and freckles on her cheeks. His blood called again to him to just go back out and take her, but if he did he could break the Truce that was set up between the Elves and goblins. He did feel like he could care less, but sighed. He couldn't do it, it was for the better, on occasion they would send a woman to the goblins, but the two kings were the same age. So they were seeking a bride at the same time. Taige had decided on a party, to bring forth people from all around, oh he had the pick of women of his own kind, but the two kings had decided to marry outside. Goblins because that was always the way it was done, and now the Elves for either side's women never bore well. So a human, or mostly human woman, and both of them would be fighting over her. 

He knew Taige well enough that he would do his best on the girl, and he would have to do so himself. His best. Wren sighed, courting. Such a shame that he couldn't just spirit her away like his ancestors did. No, he had to COURT her, and by the end of the month she'd choose. If he didn't find another, or she chose someone else then he could spirit anything away at his choosing. The thought was tempting in a way, never going back, letting Taige try to woo her. Then spiriting her out and away to his kingdom before Taige could bind her to himself. "Phaz!" he called, said goblin, taller then him, and almost similar to him in a way. However she had shiny fur all over her, and was built more like a bear then a bird like him. 

"Yes sir?" she called. 

"We will need to renew some of the defenses. Taige and I have the same one in mind. I'd like you to start reminding everyone why we remain at the alert at all times. Should he try anything when I take her." she nodded into a bow. Turning she began to bark orders towards the guards they rushed to comply with her. Wren settled into his kingdom and its spells that kept everything flowing, from the lights, to various spells to keep it hidden from human eyes. 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is forced to dance with Taige, then she escapes to Marak.

"Rey! REY! REY!" a female voice screamed. Among the hissing of Beebee Rey sat up groggily, and watched as Beebee raced around her as the other girl tried to wake Rey up for breakfast. Beebee hissed at her almost growling as she tried to wave the bird away. "control your beast!" she exclaimed and decided to leave now that Rey was awake. Beebee cooed and grabbed up onto her shoulder as she got herself out of the bed. 

"What was that about?" she asked him. Beebee puffed up. 

"Protect!" he called happily. Rey arched a brow but grinned to him. 

"My hero." she praised and dug out a seed cookie from a sealed jar, giving it to him as she kept her gait steady for him to eat. Once he was done he seemed sated with his job and fly to his perch allowing Rey to get ready for the day. She gathered up the dress from the night before and smoothed out the wrinkles that were left on it before hanging it back up. Rey frowned over her selection of clothes, when she worked in the factory she wore the exact same clothes everyday. Even after almost ten years away from that place she still felt odd about not wearing pants. 

Putting on a skirt which she had hacked off so that it no longer was near the ground and almost to her knees, she put on the dusty green skirt on. Then followed it with a darker green shirt with cuffs, an over the top a light grey vest. Her hair was nearly falling out of the style she had put it in last night to spare her shoulders from the constant tickle of her hair, the black dress had only one inch straps. But it came down nearly to her ankles unlike the skirt she now wore. At least she could run in this skirt without having to gauge her steps carefully. 

Pulling on long stockings she pulled on her walking boots and settled on disentangling her hair. It took forever to her, and she put her hair back into buns, knowing the soon to come party at night she'd want it that way, Rey sighed and called to Beebee. "Alright big guy, lets go get breakfast." 

"FOOD!" he yelled to her and gently nibbled at her ear. She smiled to him and headed to the kitchen, several girls and boys were all fumbling around from the late party quickly downing barely warm oatmeal and pancakes. There was no meat, that would be dinner, never lunch or breakfast. Rey gathered up some pancakes and quickly headed outside to the gardens eating them without syrup or butter on them. She handed bits to Beebee as she headed to the large greenhouse on the property. 

It wasn't exactly 'her' job to take care of the plants there, mostly just herbs for the cook, but she did it anyways. Rey finished up watering them, taking a bunch of amaranth bunches and heading out. The small birds, and pigeons were waiting for her outside as she began to scatter the bunches. They descended on the seed laden things chattering to themselves and flittering about Rey. She could almost hear them, and understand them. 'get away that one is mine' one would say. Or many variations of 'good food, good lady' towards her. The others filed out of the estate house and she dived in taking the last of the pancakes and then began to break them apart for the birds as well. 

One large crow came down scattering the little birds taking up large mouthfuls of the pancakes. She grinned to it as it did so. "There you go." she told it handing out the rest of the pancake, it stared at her hand dubiously, but quickly took the bit from her fingers gobbling it down. Food gone, the crow flew off with a feeling of 'thank you' from it. Rey shook her head and brushed herself off. 

"REY!" Rose called and the little birds scattered again. Rose wearing a white sundress with brightly colored sunflowers on it. She ran to Rey's side and grabbed her arm. "You obviously impressed the Lord!" Rey gave her a strange look. "The lord of the estate? Mister Armitage! He was so very impressed with you, he's been calling for you! You didn't let him know your name you know!" Rey sighed in frustration. She didn't let him know her name because she didn't want to dance, and didn't want to be there at all. Dancing was idiotic, there was much better things to do. Rey wanted to see if the crow would come back so she could sketch it, ask if it was male or female, its eggs, and children. She shook herself. 

"So? Should I be concerned?" Rey asked her friend as Rose drug her towards the house. Rose giggled. 

"He's here waiting for you! I told him I would find you." Rey's heart skipped in fear, and she wasn't sure why. But she let Rose lead her and Beebee still on her shoulder out to a receiving area for guest. There he was, neatly brushed and trimmed by the daylight. Wearing a rich suit of white and gold, he cut a pale figure. His skin was almost the same white color if it didn't look like he used ladies powder on his face giving it a sort of shimmering tone like the maker of said powder used way to much mica in it. His copper hair was brushed back like any gentleman's and he wore a soft sort of smile on his thin lips. The longer shape of the hair hid the tips of his ears, and his red brows curved upwards like he was in permeant bemusement. 

"Well hello my lady crow." he said smoothly. Rey turned to Rose to hide a bit of a scowl as Beebee examined the main with a interest she had never really seen in the bird before. "It is a pleasure to finally see you again. I wished to ask your name last night but I was unable to do so." he bowed towards her and she rolled her eyes while his were off hers. Once he straightened Rose elbowed her and she gave a short curtsey. 

"My name is Rey Suthmeer. MISS, Suthmeer." she told him preventing a irritated tone of voice just by the barest of margins. 

"Well Rey, I came to ask you to dine for dinner with me, and then to be my first dance of the evening." Rose took an excited breath in by Rey as she watched as he held his hand out to her. Beebee hissed at him, wings fanning out. 

"NO!" Beebee yelled at him. Taige blinked to the bird as if seeing him for the first time. "NO NO NO NO NO NO." Beebee repeated. Rey smiled to the bird. "NO." he stated one last time before calming himself. Taige glared to the bird. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have a lot of things to do." Rey told him. 

"What things-" Rose tired to mumble but Rey trod on her foot. 

"I will have to deny your offer of dinner." Taige frowned towards her but bowed his head. 

"Then the dance?" he questioned. 

"She'll do it!" Rose said before Rey could try to silence her. He grinned. 

"Very well, I shall see you there lovely lady Rey." 

"MISS SUTHMEER!" Rey called to his back as he left with a quick set of steps. He didn't pause at all as he left the estate house. 

"Rey!" Rose scolded her. "don't you know what an opportunity is when it knocks on your head?" Rose sighed exasperated. 

"Yes, but I want nothing to do with him. He was very rude to me last night." Rey defended her actions. "Now I have to dance with him." She glared to Rose who just gave her a plaintive expression. Rey melted with it, sighing. "I don't like dancing you know I hate it." 

"Oh I know, but he is the LORD of these lands isn't he? You could be landing in wealth!" Rose smiled as she thought of it. Rey shook her head. 

"Or he could be looking for a roll in the hay." Rey commented. Rose took a affronted gasp. "Either way, I don't really like him so far. He seems to like getting his way, and I wont have that." Rose shook her head as Rey went back up to her rooms, it took only a few moments to find her sketch book and pencils. Soon she was outdoors and roaming the grounds looking for something to sketch. Beebee had free roam outside, he was smart enough to come back home where it would be warm. Leaving Rey's shoulders free as she settled down to draw a few finches. 

"You don't think the large crow would like to be drawn do you?" she asked the little birds. They all looked at her quizzically, a few flew off and she grinned to them. Getting one of the finches down in a sketch she paused when the crow landed in front of her. It preened itself and strutted around like any truly proud bird. "Thank you!" she told it, quickly getting the bird down. It ruffled up proudly its eyes staring at her. Rey finished up and held the book out to the crow, it stared at the drawing then then her. Before ruffling up again and flying off. She giggled towards it, and stretched. "BEEBEE! Lunchtime!" she yelled out. Beebee, quickly flew to her shoulder and cooed in her ear. 

Lunch was less chaotic then breakfast, leaving Rey to sit down at the large table with some bread onions, a little bit of cheese and other vegetables. She ate quickly and left the table before Rose could accost her some more. Heading back into her room to stash the sketch book she paused at what she saw. Part of her was filled with a bit of pride, but then the other was quickly filled in with a bit of rage. Her room held now at least twenty that she could count easily dresses. Each one was matched with a mask, all of them animals and none of them birds. It was ridiculous and she hated each one. They ranged from simple gowns to costly looking attempts to look regal. 

Rose smirked behind her as Rey turned around to scowl at the other woman. "A gift from the lord!" Rose said brightly. "I helped to arrange them, aren't you so lucky! I wish I had as many as all that!" Rey gave a long sigh of frustration. She let Beebee down onto his perch where he tiredly settled down to nap. 

"You can HAVE them. I don't even LIKE dresses." she replied shaking her head as she went further in to examine them. Rose laughed at her following her in. 

"You have a dress a day!" Rose said too brightly for Rey's tastes at the moment. She did find one with a 'bird' motif but it was all pink with a long 'beak' that came off the mask. Rey wanted to throw it into the fireplace. She never asked for these things, and now she had things she either had to use or let them go to complete waste. It rankled her nerves and left her resolved to throw them back into that man's face. She wasn't going to dress in things HE liked at all. Rose fondled one of a type of cat, with long drapes of white cloth. "Would you really give one to me?" Rose asked her. 

"Be my guess, you can get the others in as well of you want. I LIKE the dress I have." she replied, taking the dress as Rose gave an excited squeal. She ran off to tell the other girls, as Rey dived into the now utterly vacant bathing room. With all the girls floundering over the dresses and masks Rey had the room to herself as she got herself bathed for the night and the coming party. 

The girls took their bounties of dresses and masks all heading for the same room leaving Rey to be able to servey the damage they had done with a bright grin. They left little, only another black dress with a black cat mask that she had failed to notice. Rey grabbed that one, it would go with the crow mask just as well as the other one. This one unlike her current one was mostly black with ruffles at the end where it came out with several layers of white under the black. No long sleeves but ruffled short ones it came with long black elbow length gloves. Rey changed quickly thankfully unlike the rest this one held no bustle and only flared out from her hips into the ruffled skirts. But unthankfully it came with a harder wire skirt cage that she completely left out. This outfit with its substantial covering of her shoulders and neck allowed her to let her hair down, and she pulled it back so that it wouldn't get into her face. 

She left her boots on, preferring them to the shoes that would pinch her feet. She wondered how Rose and the others could stand it. She was done before the rest and before dinner, but it would be at the other house that dinner would be served. "I go!" Beebee yelled towards her as she settled a bowl of seeds to him. She blinked to him and frowned, not sure what had gotten into him. 

"Now Beebee, you'd be bored." she tried but the bird just landed unceremoniously onto her shoulder not budging one bit. "Promise you wont bite anyone?" she asked him. He puffed up shaking his head. "At least the ones I tell you not to." 

"Yes! Yes yes!" Beebee answered bobbing his head. Rey shook her head and let herself be lead with Rose now brushed and clothed in that white cat gown and mask. They piled into a cart, a open military sort of vehicle, steadying herself in the bouncing track. It wasn't paved just yet, though it was promising to become paved with the hard packed gravel. Rey shivered with the chilly air wishing she had thought to find some kind of shawl, but shrugged the discomfort off. Beebee whispered in her ear lines from poems as they got to the lodge house. All those others were there waiting in the failing light, waiting for the orphans to settle into the party. Now it seemed much more absurd then she remembered it being. 

Not just absurd she couldn't help but feel that they were all on display of some kind. Like all of them were being trotted out like so many cattle for the slaughter. She shook the thought out and dived between two larger men as she spotted Taige. She did not want to dance with him and planned on avoiding him the whole night. He however spotted her and headed towards her with a bright grin under his new mask. He still wore the white and gold suit though this mask was of a sort of 'hawk' bird. She wanted to shake him as he settled in front of her with a bow. 

"Hello again my lovely Rey." he stated airily. "Did you not find my gifts appealing?" he added softly. Beebee glared to him, watching him warily. 

"It is MISS Suthmeer." Rey corrected again. Taige only smiled up towards her getting out of his bow. 

"Surely Rey is less complicated way of things, after all you may call me as Wren did, Taige." he mollified with a wide smile. Rey wanted to scowl at him, but sighed, allowing him her hand as he kissed the back of the glove. She was glad for it and resisted the urge to wipe it off on the back of the dress. Beebee hissed at him when he tried to get closer to her. "You brought your... bird." he stated not exactly happily. 

"Yes I did." Rey was grateful for Beebee since it kept Taige at a distance from her. He regarded Beebee as one did a particularly nasty rooster, one destined for a cookpot for sure. "His name is Beebee, and he is my dearest friend." she told Taige, the man quickly stopped scowling at the bird and nodded. 

"I do apologize if I offend him." Taige replied with a thin lipped smile. 

"I guard!" Beebee yelled to him getting a laugh. Rey wasn't sure it was the sudden nightfall or the laugh that made her shiver. The musicians quickly started up a set of 'dancing' notes leaving everyone to empty out into the large yard. Lanterns hung around at odd intervals all oil lamps since it was very expensive to get it all electric. Taige held his hand out to her and Rey spared no though in snubbing it as she walked out to the grass mentally preparing herself for a dance. "No like, bite?" Beebee whispered in her ear getting a little giggle as Taige caught up with her. She was on the edges of the dancing throng, as Taige walked to her again a calculating expression on his face. 

"I have insulted you." he stated, Rey shrugged non committal. She was starting to get hungry now, and knew just knew there wouldn't be anything substantial in the house. "Allow me," he held his hand out expectantly in a short bow. "I shall be sure to remedy this." he smiled to her and Beebee hissed. 

"Hush now. No biting, not until I say so." she told him quietly. Taige blinked and she was sure he heard her. "ONE dance." Rey told him, he smiled to her brightly. She let him take her hand finally and lead her further towards the throng. Beebee swayed a little with the shaper movement, and she had to steady herself and the bird. In one movement Taige had put his hand to her waist, the other hand holding onto hers and then swirled her into a quick circle that nearly knocked Beebee off her shoulder. Rey froze in place making Taige look quite the fool as he tugged on her, several eyes danced to them and for a moment Taige's eyes darkened. "Don't you dare try that again! Beebee almost fell off!" she scolded him grimacing to prevent a smile. 

'So rude.' she heard someone state letting Taige go a bit more red than his normal pallid color. He frowned, but now went slower. Taking his sweeter time in dancing, as Rey stumbled to keep up. She wasn't wrong when she said she hated dancing. Skipping most of the lessons in favor of rambling out to look around the forest. He was particularly set in the way he danced. A sort of formality as Rey kept trying to copy his moves they both ended up the odd thumbs out, since Rey was trying to match him instead of going with the flow that he wanted her to. The moment the music ended she broke away from him pretending to fan herself off. 

"I need to go get some refreshments." she told him, Taige frowned, but nodded as she fled. Rey didn't go into the house but instead ducked down nearly running into Finn as she ran towards the circle of tree's she had found Wren in the night before. Getting away from the main crowd, and away from the main party Rey stumbled briefly as her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, she wove through the tall oak trees and looked around the inner circle. "Ma-Marak?" she called. 

"I'm here." he called back and seemed to appear out from the darkness itself again. Rey's heart thudded again in fear as part of her told her to be wary of him. She told it to shut up and grinned towards him. 

"He's a big bird!" Beebee told her as he grabbed something, a basket she saw and walked to the center. Rey chuckled a bit at Beebee, He was still shrouded deeply by his cloak, but she walked to him only a little warily. "BIG BIRD!" Beebee called to him, dancing own her shoulder in excitement. Wren seemed to stare at him in amusement from the hood of his cloak as he dropped the basket down standing by it in his awkward hunched stance. 

"Are you going to show your face?" Rey asked him now close enough to touch him. The smell from the basket promised a meat pie, and maybe a berry pie as well. He paused a moment, but nodded. Slowly so that she was aware of the motion the whole time he tipped the hood back and she blinked. He was a little asymmetrical in looks. Like half of his half rested higher then the other, he had black hair and brows which were swept back at the moment hiding his ears which poked out even through his long hair. Leaving him with almost a black halo of thick hair. Both his eyes were a sort of light brown, with a strange white ring around the pupil. It made him look strange, like his eyes were shining out light. But otherwise he looked just about like anyone with a sensitive set of features, and plush lips. Though his lips were the off color of flesh tone, nearly the same pale color of his features. It wasn't like Taige's who's skin was shimmering, his skin was a dull color like paint going grey with soot. 

"I brought food, since you seemed so hungry last time." he stated, Rey nodded crouching down by the basket to open it up. Two pies sat steaming in the chill air one with the crust over it leaking out berry juices from the slits and one that had a weaved crust on top that held mashed potatoes under the crust. Wren folded himself down in a very strange manner, kneeling like he was going to prayer as he levered the hot dish out setting it down and getting her a plate and slice. He set some aside for himself as Beebee made a cooing noise towards him. 

"GOOD BIRD." he told Wren getting a look from the man. A very near wry smile crossed his features until he seemed to think better of smiling. 

"That must be Beebee." he said causally and Rey nodded. 

"Yes, he's a type of macaw. From the Americas." Rey told him. He nodded to her. 

"So you really do like birds then?" he asked her. Rey chuckled to him diving into her pie. It was a shepherds pie and while others, like Rose, would be quailed with what usually goes into it, hearts, kidneys, livers, Rey gobbled up her portion hungrily. Much to a amused looking Wren who took a bit more time with his. 

"Yes I do, I grow amaranth for the little birds and make seed cakes for Beebee." Rey explained to him. He nodded along with this as if it were the most interesting thing he ever heard. Rey was a bit shocked, while having an hobby was seen as good. Rose had once stated her hobby was bordering on obsession. Something not very good for anyone to have. Rey just wanted to be bird like, almost wishing for wings like them to be able to fly where she wanted to go, then come home to roost. The estate house, or the lodge house never felt like 'home' to her in the past ten years she had lived in it. 

"Did you enjoy the party?" Wren asked and Rey sighed. "That would be a no then." she giggled as he smiled. 

"No, that Taige, made me dance with him, and I think he wanted to knock Beebee," she handed the bird a bit of crust that he ate happily. "Off my shoulder. He was very rude to do that. Plus he decided to flood my room with dresses I don't need nor want. I gave them all to the other girls." he nodded to her. 

"You don't like dresses?" he asked. Rey shook her head. 

"No, they aren't... practical. Just like dancing. Its not practical to learn! I'd rather learn how to... fix those motor carts." she stated. Wren nodded along with her statement. 

"Ah yes, well, he does seem to like you though, isn't that good?" he asked her, getting her another slice of the shepherds pie. Rey rolled her eyes with a bit of a sigh. 

"At least tonight he didn't try to manipulate me? Isn't that what he was trying to do?" Rey stared to Wren who blinked over his pie slice. 

"Yes he was trying to manipulate you, he can't help himself really. He does it to everyone, though most of his people resist it. Others not so much." Rey nodded to him sated that her question had been answered. At least in part. 

"Would YOU do it?" she asked him. 

"Not if I can help it." he told her quickly. "What should I be able to manipulate to? Surely you see me what can I do for how I look?" there was a slight bitter tone to his voice and she wasn't sure if he meant he was ugly. 

"I think you look wonderful." she told him flatly. He turned to her staring at her, a sort of rueful smile took his lips. 

"Would you still say that if you saw me fully I wonder." she looked at him strangely, but the last of the meat pie was done leaving her to fawn over the berry pie as he carefully cut it, and gave her a generous dollop of sweetened cream on the top from a small dewar flask. "And yet here he comes to ruin things again." Wren told her as she finished the last of the slice. Rey frowned at him, and then turned as Taige made his presence known with a frustrated noise. 

"Here you are again WREN." he hissed. "Did you not get the message I sent to you?" he demanded crossly. Rey sighed, standing up brushing off her dress. Wren followed suit, in his strange way of standing. It was almost like he had a bustle on like some of the other girls she noted. Unable to sit on his rump and having to keep their stances just daintily on the edge of sofa's and chairs. 

"Yes I did, I elected to ignore it Taige. She came of her own free will, and you should be respectful of it." Rey blinked at him and smiled. Taige looked between the two with a sort of disgusted look, then turned savage. 

"Oh really? And if she knew what you are?" he asked casually. "Would she still-" 

"You are talking about me like I am not here and I don't like it." Rey told him cutting off Taige. He froze blinking towards her and grimaced. 

"I do apologize." Wren told her. Taige made another face. Rey noted the strange talk, but decided to leave it be for the moment. She was caught between two men who made want to woo her, it was odd enough for her that she felt completely out of her depth. Then the red-head smiled and spoke a flowing set of words that she couldn't understand. Wren took a breath in as with a flourish of his hands bowed down and touched the ground before him. He stepped back with a smile. A silvery light appeared where he touched and from the ground a great bush began to grow rapidly. It spun out its silvery green leaves, and formed white bell like flowers that chimed musically. Rey froze staring at it, uncomprehending as the magical thing expanded just a bit more, then faded into motes of light. 

"My dear, I am one of the folk." Taige told her proudly. "Elves they call my people, or the fair folk." she blinked to him and stepped away from him when he tried to get closer to her. This had the effect of putting her closer to Wren, close enough to feel the heat of his body. She didn't feel it last night, but maybe that was more of her exhaustion. He beat off heat like a space heater or a fire, and in the chilly air it felt wonderful. Though this close to him she smelled a feather dust sort of smell, like when Beebee needed a good bath. Beebee took the opportunity of their closeness to hop onto Wren's shoulder giving him a quick gently nibble on a earlobe. Taige grimaced towards her his good mood at the reveal soured. 

"What as that?" Rey asked warily pointing to where the bush had been. Taige straightened himself. 

"Magic my lovely Rey." she scowled to him. "It was a simple spell, pretty was it not? It gets much better with the moon however." Rey blinked at him then back to the ground. The bush wasn't there, it never existed in the first place she thought. 

"What did it do?" she asked him and Wren hooted in sudden laughter. Taige took on a red color leaving Rey to chuckle a bit after Wren calmed himself. 

"What does it do?" Taige seemed to mock. "It is wonderful work! A pretty spell!" he defended. 

"Yes but, shouldn't magic be USEFUL?" she questioned. That's what fairy tales did with magic, whether it be putting a princess to sleep, or making brooms clean things themselves without a person. Magic was supposed to do something other then look pretty. Taige gaped to her before snapping his jaw shut. He whirled around and left without a word just like a haughty spoiled prince. Wren calmed himself the noise of feathers shaking leaving with the calmness. 

"You are wonderful Rey, magic should be useful indeed." he told her smiling. 

"Fat lot of good a magic bush would be if it didn't produce anything but a pretty picture." she said dryly smiling when Wren laughed again. "So if he is an... elf... what are you?" she asked him, his smile disappeared, but he cleared his throat. 

"I am a goblin." he stated with a flat tone. "The king of them to be precise." Rey blinked to him and then flushed. 

"OH and I haven't... oh dear." she wanted to swear but that wasn't lady like at all. Wren tsked towards her. 

"No, you don't need to be formal towards me. Such things are not needed." he soothed her. Rey nodded, Beebee took another loving bite to him, as he held out his arm towards her letting the bird walk from his shoulder back to hers. He didn't touch her again, but stayed that distance away. "Perhaps you'd like to see useful magic?" Rey nodded eagerly. "you are taking this knowledge very well..." he said softly. Rey blinked thinking. 

"Well, I suppose yes." She felt odd, like finally some things were clicked into place in her head. "Are... you courting me?" she demanded towards him. Instead of answering her, he pulled out a small crystal and spoke something more glutaral then Taige's words. He tossed the crystal down and from it arose a exact mirror copy of Wren, who stayed completely still as if he was a picture taken. She gasped in and stared at the duplicate. Wren then smiled grimly, and grabbed up one of the plates, then tossed it to the figure, Rey expected it to pass through, but it caught the plate and whirled it dramatically in his gloved hands. Dropping the plate down back into the basket before fading out. Wren picked up the crystal back and smiled to her. 

"That is much more useful, its very taxing however." Rey grinned to him her question forgotten completely. 

"I can imagine it wouldn't be more taxing then a day in a work house." She commented and he went silent. Rey blanched a little, and looked to the ground with a frown. "I worked in one, till they became illegal when I was eight. Then I... came here to live ten years ago." 

"Is the man dead?" Wren asked her. Rey blinked up to him, thinking. 

"No, I believe Plutt was taken out of jail." Rey stated trying to remember it, she didn't want anything to do with the man anymore at all. Revenge had crossed her mind quite a bit, but she never could make it back to London with the little money she was able to get. His eyes went dark and she shivered for a moment. 

"Ah, yes... I..." he grimaced. Then with a quick movement removed his cloak and handed it towards her. Rey blinked to him, he was wearing what looked like a thick feather cloak around his shoulders under the black cloak he wore. "Here, it is quiet chilly." Rey took the fabric, and looked him over again. Just like with his face part of him was slight lower then the other, while it didn't effect his steps or his posture much she noted his hips were slightly askance. Like he was leaning on one foot. His boots were strange and nothing like she had ever seen before, and he wore black breeches, and a black loose shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were pintucked and formed around his thickly muscled arms, not ending with cuffs, but sliding almost without a transition into his black leather gloves. 

She grimaced at the feathers, they were large and colored almost like a fairy wren, and she mourned the amount of birds that would have been killed to make such a thing. "I suppose that is a very expensive cloak." she added quietly. Wren blinked as she held his other cloak loosely away from her. 

"These feathers are from a living thing." he told her, she gave him an odd look. "I swear this, I do not lie Rey." she looked at his face dubiously, his features were earnest. She sighed and put his overly large cloak around her. Savoring the fast warmth that leached into her. "You should be getting back home." he told her. 

"Where did you get the feather cloak?" she asked him. He blinked to her and then looked away towards Beebee. 

"I was born with it." she took a step towards him and he gave her ground as if she intimidated him. 

"What is a goblin and what do you mean?" she demanded. He stalled just at one tree, and swallowed. 

"You'll not like it." She gave him a skeptical glance, with a bit of a anguished sigh he settled himself a bit straighter. With a morbid fascination she watched as the limbs, and they were limbs, uncurled from his shoulders to fan out. The feathers mostly hid it, but they were spindly sort of limbs, almost like arms themselves, as he settled them out and away from his body like Beebee did when he was trying to make himself look big. She was mortified, and disgusted, he wasn't human at all, she knew that now utterly. But the part of herself that adored birds shoved all that aside to examine the wings more closely. She could tell they were too small to lift him into the air and felt a bit of sadness for that. "See? Doubtless you will never come back here again." he stated, and folded his wings back like angels did in church paintings. 

"Can you fly?" she asked him feeling dumb. 

"BIG BIRD! Pretty bird!" Beebee called in her ear making her chuckle weakly. Wren stared at her completely and utterly baffled. 

"No, I can glide." he told her and looked over her with more then just keen interest. "You are not... disgusted?" he asked. Rey could regret her meal, but she'd rather actually touch the bones, maybe he didn't know he could fly. The humming birds could fly even with their small wings. Had he tried to fly? All these thoughts ran into her head shoveling out the disgust at the inhuman thing before her. Well not so inhuman, he did after all look human. Maybe more soo then Taige himself. 

"I think I have to think on it." she said and shook her head. He swallowed again thickly. 

"I did not plan on this coming out until a long while." he told her and she blinked at that. 

"So... you are a goblin?" she questioned. 

"A goblin can look like anything. There are even more monstrous ones looking then I." Rey should be running away, she should be screaming her head off. But Beebee wasn't scared of him, and that settled her nerves down when they tried to rile her up. She quickly pinched herself, the pain made sure she wasn't dreaming at all. "You would meet me again?" he asked her quietly. Rey rose her hand to her lips and gnawed on a fingernail in thought. 

"I suppose." she replied unsurely. She took another step to him and touched him, he was real, and he was there as he was last night. She roamed her hand out to his wing as he stared at her, not moving a single inch to her exploration. The spindly limbs felt strong under her touch, the muscles small yes, but strong. He was warm, very much more hot then normal human beings. "What... do others look like?" she asked him and took a step back. 

"Anything. Goblins look like anything and everyone on this world." she swallowed down. 

"Who is Taige… if you are the king?" she asked him. He took a breath in and let it out, like he needed to steady himself. 

"He is the elven King." Rey nodded at that frowning. She had two kings courting her, these days could not get any worse. But then she had apparently landed right in the middle of a fairy tale. Goblins, elves, the folk. Rey looked to Beebee, and then back to the king before her. He certainly didn't LOOK like a king, not richly dressed like Taige. 

"So... you both...are courting me." He grimaced but nodded to her. Her head was starting to hurt from everything that happened tonight. "Why? Why me?" she asked him and for a moment his face was open before he shut himself off from her. 

"Because you would make a good queen. I am trained in such matters of looking for one. Taige, likely wants you because you do not want him." he told her honestly. "I would not try to lie to you, lying is a very human thing to do. Goblins do not lie." she felt a smile pull at her lips. Well, Taige was roundabout in his want at least there was a satisfying air to having the whole 'I am courting you' out in the public. It left her feeling not exactly good, but satisfied. It was like she got an answer to a difficult question, or wasn't trotting on anyone's feet while dancing. She didn't have to worry about any sort of 'code' or 'secret meaning' behind words and actions. 

"I think... I like being courted by you." she decided to tell him with a nod. His face went slack and she smiled feeling more stated with it. "I prefer things out in the open." she explained and he smiled to her. 

"I shall try." he replied, and held out his hand to her. She put hers in his, and he kissed the back of her hand, he let her go immediately unlike Taige who lingered. "Thank you Rey, you have truly astonished me tonight." her smile split into a grin. "I will come here every night… tomorrow I can tell you why if you like." She nodded. 

"Would... you bring someone else?" she asked him and the blinked. "A more... monstrous goblin?" He nodded only slightly. Rey began to unwrap the cloak from her but he shook his head. His ears were big, and round she saw. He even had a tuft of tiny delicate looking feathers coming out from the rounded edge. No wonder the ears blended easily with his hair, it left her feeling still a bit wary, but giddy, and light. She wasn't exactly caught in disgust, but truly wanted to explore his feathers more, it peaked her curiosity with her fascination with birds. He was very bird like, he stood by a bit awkwardly, refusing to show his back to her. "Then, I shall be going?" she asked him, and watched as a bit of a, blackish, yes, a black color as if his blood was a black color, ran into his cheeks. 

"Please." he stated quietly. 

"You have a tail?" she asked eagerly in a whisper. He kept the blush but nodded. "I shall have to see that." He cleared his throat gaining his composure. 

"Tomorrow." Rey nodded, and left, back towards the lodge house feely more giddy then disgusted. More happy then wary of him. Her wariness was simply because he was a man and she was a woman alone with him she thought. The party was dying down now, some pairs splitting off, with all her friends, the other orphans for the most part getting back into the cart. Rose looked at the thick cloak around Rey and seemed to want to ask about it, then thought better. Rey gave her a sort of conspiratorial smile that kept the other woman quiet all the way back home and into their beds. 


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets Invited to the Elven kingdom, and find that someone may know about elves and goblins near her.

When Rey dreamed she didn't often have nightmares, but all her nightmares usually followed one trail of thought. She worked and worked and worked, her job was in a spinning factory and she cleaned up blockages. Once she saw a young boy crushed when he ran under the great machines to gather up bits of fluff. He didn't die, at least not there. Rey's fingers would fall off in the dream, making her have to use her toes, then those would fall off and Plutt would come by and beat her to death. However this dream started off with her in the forest, she was wondering as she did when she just got into the Estate house. It felt so strange, so awfully strange to not fall asleep exhausted. But as she walked through the unfamiliar trees they shifted and changed. She found herself climbing a tall hill, a sense of fear chasing after her as she increased her pace. Slowly, as she started to run she knew something was chasing her. She kept running, and running and finally broke on top of the bald mountain top nearby the estate house. 

She turned to find herself facing a strange type of village, or town. The peak extended out, and on top of the trees were homes floating on air. The thing that chased her was coming forwards from the city, it was massive and dripping with red colors. Rey turned and froze, on the edge of a high cliff that was made of black rocks she stared down into pure darkness. Birds began to scream in alarm, she turned to the approaching creature. It looked like a massive dog, all red but with green eyes. Her heart beating and the red creature getting to arms length she lept from the cliff, chancing herself into the darkness rather then the sickening heights that the other promised. Rey fell, and woke just before she landed with a jerk of her leg. 

It was early, very early so that the sun was barely rising over the horizon when she woke. She shivered under the covers and pulled them closer around her, breathing heavily. Rey had a small fear of heights, it never cropped up and now she slipped out of bed to the doors, and quietly slipped out of them. Passing the sleeping Beebee, she found herself on the soft turf of the grass and settled her racing heart. Flexing her toes she sat down on the cold ground with a grateful sigh. Her mind stopped racing, and she could finally start to think of something other then feeling the sickening fear of staring down from a high place. 

She heard a small crack, and jerked her face up and prevented a scream more by anger then anything else. Taige slowly walked towards her from the forest edge, gait sure and careful as he approached her. Rey wanted to quickly run back into the room lock the doors and never talk to him. She wasn't even properly dressed for meeting anyone. But she felt pinned as he got closer leaving her to stay down and fight against it. The moment he stalled just a little away away she won and stood up eying him warily. "Hello lovely Rey." he said and offered his hand out. "Here I was on the way to pay call to you and you are ready to meet me." she scowled to him. 

"I wasn't out here for you!" she replied and folded her arms across her chest. She was in a nightgown, and it was more sheer and light for the summer then her winter one. His smile didn't waver as he bowed to her. 

"I said I would remedy such the insult I gave, and I am here to do so. I invite you to my kingdom to see all there is to see. To walk among the others and see the truth of my world." Rey blinked to him and took a step back from him as he held out a hand expectantly. "Don't you wish to see the fairy kingdom?" he demanded. That feeling again of being drawn, the tone of persuasion hit her making her take two steps towards him before she shook herself out of it. His eyes went just a little narrower and her heart started to rocket up in fear. "Come with me Rey." he called and she flinched, covering her ears. 

"YOU!" A man called. Taige hissed in and Rey dropped her hands, the grounds keeper walked towards the two of them holding a long staff. He pointed it towards Taige. "Get off these lands, you'll not be calling to any of these girls while I'm alive." he stated. Taige looked to him and Luke gave a short smile. He snapped the staff down in front of Taige who lept back and away as the earth just moved nearly flinging Taige upwards. Rey took a sharp breath in and took a step back towards her room. Taige glared towards the older man. "I said get!" he rose the staff again, and Taige ran, disappearing into the forest. Rey let out a breath, her heart calming down. 

"Thank you!" she told him quickly. The older man smiled to her. 

"Its fine, get on back to your room. I'll make sure he's gone." Rey nodded to him and quickly went back in, locking the doors despite the fact they were made up of diamond shaped glass that was bubbled to prevent most from being able to see anything but a vague human shape. Beebee snapped awake, and she gave him a smile as she gave him a quick scratch to calm her nerves. He cooed at her happily before Rey left to get a bath for the day, this early no one was awake but a few maids. She grinned to them, helping them to set up the towels and soaps before bathing with them. 

It was at Breakfast, oatmeal with currants, that Rose cornered her. "I need you to tell me what happened! I was so busy I didn't see you." Rose explained sitting close to Rey. Rey frowned, and her mind finally went back to what she learned last night. It did unsettle her in a way, however only Taige seemed to behave in a inhuman manner. 

"Nothing really Rose, me and Sir Armitiage danced once. Then I..." Rey stalled completely. Rose blinked to her and stared expectantly. "I met someone else." Rey hedged carefully. 

"OH? Who? Is this why you don't like the lord?" Rose questioned fast. Rey nodded just a little. 

"His name is Marak, he is very kind. We had a picnic last night." Rose sighed touching her chest. 

"That is quiet romantic! A picnic under the stars?" Rey started to eat the rest of her oatmeal. "Who is Marak? Was he at the party? Which mask did he wear?" 

"He wasn't at the party Rose. He wasn't wearing a mask either. He was very kind and... he is a land owner." Rey hesitated at the last bit. Unsure of how to describe it. She nodded towards Rey. 

"Well that isn't better then Lord, but it is still good!" Rose commented. Rey scowled towards her, Rose left before Rey could reply, quickly getting ready for the day. Rey sighed and finished up, heading through the kitchen to go outside to do her daily chores. What to do? Rey questioned herself. She was caught in what seemed like a fairy tale and she wasn't sure if the library in the estate house would help much. 

"Hello My lady, that elf didn't harm you did he?" Rey startled at the groundskeeper sliding away like a skittish horse from him. "Ah! I apologize! I should have introduced myself!" He patted his over coat into place. "I am Luke, I keep the grounds." she nodded to him and swallowed. "Are you okay my Lady?" he asked her. Rey tossed the amaranth bunches out, with a frown. 

"Yes I am fine sir." Rey replied and grimaced. 

"Well that is good, you don't have to worry about them while I am here. I won't let them take you away." He gave her a smile and she bit her lip. 

"Do you know anything else?" she asked just as he was about to head into the green house. He stopped turning back to her blinking. "I... met a goblin?" she said softly. "That-" Luke grabbed her arm and yanked her into the house, Rey bit back a shriek. Luke took a short look around and gave her a long look, from the top of her head to her toes. 

"What is your name?" Rey blinked and settled a step away from him. His change from almost mindlessly happy older man to almost serious solider was jarring. 

"Rey Suthmeer." she told him, and gave him a wary glance again. 

"Miss Suthmeer, this goblin who was it?"

"Marak?" Luke's eyes went wide. "Marak Wren." he let out a long breath. 

"So he's king now? They grow up fast." Luke relaxed fully and smiled to her as she stared at him confused. "He's my nephew." 

"What?" 

"My sister was one of their queens." he explained shortly. "I haven't gone to see him in years, since all of you came by making sure you kids don't ruin things is a full time job." he ran a hand up to his face to stroke his beard. "You met him?" 

"Yes, he explained he was cou…" she froze and then bit her lip. "he was courting me." she said quietly. Luke only nodded with a smile. 

"Much better then the way it used to be." He waved her to a seat and settled her down there. "The goblins used to kidnap their women, the king in particular." her heart raced, and Rey wasn't sure if it was fear, or something else. "Though my sister was taken she was excited, happy too." She blinked at Luke. "she called the king then... Marak… the furred? I am not so sure you know. He had thick fur all over his body and looked almost like a bear." Luke explained to her. "Anyway, she called him 'her hades' I think she loved the idea of being captured, but wasn't really." 

"Hades..." Rey mumbled thinking of Marak, he certainly fit the idea of a greek icon. She had to dredge up the memory of the myth and flushed red at the thought. Again her heart raced in her chest with that unknown feeling. 

"Ha! Yes, that might be why he is so different then both of them. His father had brown fur and my sister the same color hair." Luke smiled to her. "But he is courting you yes?" Rey nodded. "What of the elf then? The one I chased away?" 

"That... he is courting me too." Rey admitted carefully. "He said he is the king." Luke laughed at her and she flushed red. 

"Truly amazing." Rey wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not and glared to him. "What did he want?" 

"To show me his kingdom." Luke nodded going more serious. 

"Well it would be safe enough, I've seen it a few times." he put his hand to his chin again. "IF you like, I can go with you to ensure your safe." Rey blinked to him. 

"You what?" 

"Come on now, you are a smart lass no?" Rey nodded. "Surely you'd like to see the kingdoms, maybe I can go visit my nephew and convince him not to make you his bride the moment you step foot underground." She gaped to him. "Oh," he grinned to her. "The elves built their kingdom on the tops of the trees of the forest." Rey's heart raced with the fear of her dream. "The goblins underground. They both use magic, like the thing I did to chase the king off." he smiled to the memory. "That was just a simple trick, I learned it from, Maz it was? The stones don't usually like anything that isn't dwarf but I was able to get them all to at least help me at times." Rey stared at him dumbly. "I'm part elf, my mother you see. She died giving birth to me and my sister." 

"I... didn't know." she admitted carefully. "You, you know about all of this?" she asked him. He nodded. 

"If you need help Miss Suthmeer I'm here for you. Just come get me before you go to the kingdom and I'll make sure you come back safe." he held out his hand to her and she took it letting him pull her up. "I suppose this is confusing?" 

"Yes, very much so." Luke laughed warmly patting her shoulder. 

"Don't worry so much, The goblins won't hurt you, the elves I can't be sure on." he told her and she let herself be led outside. 

"Wait, am I... one of the... people?" she asked him, Luke shrugged. 

"You could be, though there is no..." Rey nodded waiting for him to continue. "Hmm... here." he said something in the same kind of language that Taige had spoken. Then looked to her expectantly. "Repeat after me." he explained. Rey quickly stumbled out something like what he said. "No no no, repeat." she stumbled after him for at least five more times before she got it down. "There, now, like this." he held out his hand and frowned at it. Speaking the words a small globe appeared it in, before he spoke another word and it vanished. "It only works when you have the hand motion." he explained, going through it slowly. 

"Okay…" Rey spoke the words and felt a sort of feeling like she let out a long breath. A tiny, flickering globe appeared in her hand with Luke grinning at her. She dismissed it just like he did and smiled at him almost panting. "That... what does that mean?" 

"Well it means you are at least a little bit elf." He smiled at her and nodded towards the house. "What you do with the information is up to you." She floated back to her rooms looking to Beebee as he waited patiently for his food. His water needed filling as well and she set to doing just that as her mind whirled in her skull. 

"Beebee, I think I'm an elf." she told the bird quietly. He only looked at her. "What do I do?" she put her face into her hands. 

"Pretty bird!" Beebee called to her, and Rey burst into weak laugh letting her hands drop. "You like Marak?" she asked him and he bobbed up and down. "I do like him too." He seemed far more down to earth then Taige. She breathed out and started to mentally prepare herself to meet Taige tonight, it was hard to just completely avoid him. She was tempted to visit this kingdom, but Luke's words came back to her. Their kingdom is on the tops of trees, making her shudder with the thought. Heights bothered her deeply. Rey spent her childhood sleeping in the basement of the work house being surrounded by the damp smell of earth and unwashed children. Maybe not. "Would Marak go with me?" she questioned aloud and Beebee whistled towards her. "Well... we can ask tonight." she vowed and stood up. "Then decide." Marak had not lied to her as far as she could tell and that settled her emotions down. 


End file.
